


kiss goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV Multiple, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, and abed is also a hunter, annie is a secret agent vampire tasked to kill jeff, jeff is a notorious vampire hunter, lots of star crossed lover-ness going on here, troy is a secret agent as well, yes i recognize this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeff was supposed to be her biggest mark, the break she needed to prove just how worthy she was of her new title. Sure, he was dangerous and elusive, but she was confident in her abilities. It was supposed to be a simple sting, seduce him, get him alone, and get rid of him. Jeffrey Winger, however, proved to be much more challenging than that.
Relationships: Abed Nadir & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison, Troy Barnes & Annie Edison, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Razzmatazz

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying one of the weirdest idea's ive ever concocted.  
> tw// mentioned drug use in this chapter and mentions of depression

A normal day for Annie Edison once looked like waking up early, checking some things off her to-do list, and really taking a bite out of life. It was tough and complex, but at the very least, it was normal. Now, however, Annie is currently climbing through the ranks of an elite vampire secret agency. Not exactly what her mother pictured for her future, but then again, Annie’s mother wasn’t right about a lot of things. Her life fell apart slowly it seemed, for It started with downing coffee every morning and eventually led to a much, much worse addictive substance: cocaine. Annie had just wanted to stay focused, to do well, to graduate as valedictorian and head to Yale; maybe she’d meet a cute guy along the way, get married, have a few kids, live her life to the fullest, then die a happy, content woman. Everything had blown up in her face, though. It was a combination of her overbearing, detached mother, her lack of father, and a world of responsibility just gently resting atop her shoulders and of course the addiction. All at the ripe age of seventeen. Her mother ended up disowning her and Annie Edison was left to fend for herself. The first few months were excruciating, for she still dealt with her addiction, along with the onslaught of depression, topped off with the realization of being alone. It led her to dark thoughts and places, but after a few years, she had found semi-solid footing. she got a small, extremely cheap apartment above a sex shop, got a job as a waitress that got good tips, and had finally gone to rehab. Then, she saw Troy Barnes again, her unrequited high school crush, and her world was turned around once again.

****

“Troy Barnes?” She breathed, her breath stuck in her throat. She hadn’t seen him since high school, but she still felt a jolt run through her system at the sight of him. His hair was short, but he was still just as handsome as ever, if not more so with age. He still had gorgeous eyes and a bright, wide smile, and a stunning face. He flooded her with memories of high school that she thought she’d moved on from, but here they were, cruelly reminding her of all her mistakes. Troy turned at the sound of his name, only a few feet away from Annie. 

“Do I know you?” He asked, confused. They stood in a busy bar, loud and boisterous; Annie was shocked he heard her at all, for her words were barely spoken. She winced at his response, even though she understood now that he never knew who she was. 

“Probably not, no. We went to the same high school, though…” She trailed off, sadness swept her features. 

He ticked his head to the side as he looked her up and down, “Are you the girl who got really addicted to coke?” He asked, his voice coated in pride at remembering who she was. Annie shook her head slightly, her lips pursed tightly. “Man, you look really different. Uhm, better of course, well you weren’t bad before, but you were addicted to blow so that really sucked…” He rambled on for a moment, trying to be polite in his own way. Annie didn’t remember this side of him, joyous and almost child-like. He always seemed too cool and jock-like whenever she was around him; hearing him ramble on like this helped her calm a bit, as she realized that she wasn’t the only one who had changed.

“Thanks, I think… anyway, what’re you up to nowadays, Troy?” He moved closer to her, in order to have a proper conversation, for the bar still rang in loud, obnoxious intoxicated people. His eyes widened for a moment, as if the question had thrown him off guard. 

“Uhm, nothing much, just stuff… things…” He looked everywhere but her face, his eyes eventually landing on their feet. “How ‘bout you?” He perked up, finally reaching her eyes again.

“Well, my mom kicked me out after the cocaine… addiction and eventually I got clean, got an apartment, a job and am taking night courses at a local college. It’s new, actually, founded just last year.” She smiled at him as she sipped her pina colada. 

He beamed at her, “That’s great! I know I didn’t know you back then, but I'm really happy you’re doing better.” His bright smile slowly faded into a morose expression.

“Is everything alright Troy?” She asked, anxiety tightening her chest. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he stared at it for a moment before turning to her again. He shook his head side to side for a moment before mouthing ‘im so sorry’. She wanted to ask him more but everything had gotten dark. 

Annie had woken up in a place unbeknownst to her, her head pounding, her entire body aching with every move. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, her vision being unbothered by the lack of light; she saw the cracks in the wooden floor below her, the bare walls littered in chipped paint and a figure stood in the far corner of the room. She moved slowly, her muscles screamed with every movement, but she powered through, anyway.

“Who’s there?” She croaked, her voice small and her throat constricted against the movement. Her footing was shaky, despite the even floor below her, as she tried to move towards the being in the corner. She could see the features of the person, but her brain couldn’t put together who it was.

“The first day is really bad, like really bad. Your entire body hurts and you have the worst headache ever. The second day and after you feed, it’s a bit better.” 

“Troy?!” She yelled, her voice raspy and coarse; her throat burned as she spoke, as if every word was shoving burning coals down her throat. He came closer to her, turning on a pair of lights as he walked; his motion was swift, but Annie could catch it all. From the movement of his arm, to the flick of his wrist and finally to the twitch of his fingers. If Annie wasn’t ridden with anxiety and in copious amounts of pain, she’d be mystified by this. Her eyes didn’t need to shift for the light, her vision remaining just as perfect as before. 

“The vision thing is cool, right?” He smiled, slightly, but it didn’t reach his rich, brown eyes. 

“What is going on, Troy?” She pleaded. She tried to step forward again, but she stumbled slightly. Troy raced over to catch her before she fell, his movement was so fast that a gust of air brushed her face. Her eyes widened in disbelief, for she could see every movement in detail and because he had moved at inhuman speed. 

“Everything will be explained, Annie, I promise.” He seemed genuine and somber, his hands light against her shoulders, in an attempt to keep her upright. She felt like crying, cheeks stinging and her chest tight; she despised not being in control of most things, but this, this shook her to the core. She let Troy hold her a moment, his eyes watched her every move, but this time she couldn’t meet his. 

She eventually passed out again, it seemed, for she found herself in another unfamiliar room. This time, she was atop a bed; it was soft and it seemed to melt against her body. Her body ached a bit less, but her arms, her mouth, her legs still stung. She sat up a bit and swept her eyes across the new room; it’s walls were cream and bare, the floor a slightly darker carpet that looked cloud-like, but in the far right was an old, oak door. The door screamed ancient, for it’s wood was cracked and worn, but it’s golden handle was crafted intricately. Her sheets were gray and were slightly crinkled from being slept upon and the pillows matched the color scheme. The monotone colors rubbed her the wrong way, they seemed to suck all the life out of a room, a home. She found herself staring at everything, her eyesight so new, so shocking. She could see the texture of paint on the wall; she hadn’t realized how long she’d been looking around until someone knocked on her door. The sound was mesmerizing, for she could hear it crisply and if she focused, she could hear the soft breath of the person behind the door. The door opened shortly after and a middle-aged, short woman walked through.

“Hi there, Annie,” She spoke, her voice soft, light and small. Annie sat up, cautious, the ache in her muscles overshadowed by a spike in adrenaline. She wouldn’t be threatened by this woman normally, but something new inside her told her that she could be very dangerous. “I know how disorienting this all is, from the sight, the sounds, the smells…” She drifted closer to Annie, her hands clasped in front of her. “My manners! My name is Shirley, honey. After Troy told me he finally made a mark, while not his intended mark, I was ecstatic. You’re so lovely, miss An-nie! I cannot wait to get to know you!” The woman beamed, her dark brown, curly hair bounced as she spoke. She was an incredibly pretty woman, with gorgeous golden brown skin and perfectly enchanting dark eyes and long lashes. Annie blinked at her a bit, her brain still flooded in confusion. 

“What’s going on?” Annie’s voice almost sounded normal, which shocked her for a moment. Shirley walked forward again, hesitant and although Annie was tense, she let her come closer. Shirley shifted her maroon dress slightly, to accommodate sitting on the bed; the bed shifted, but quickly adapted to the change in pressure and weight.

“While this may sound crazy, you’ve become a vampire, sweetie.” Shirley spoke with utmost seriousness with undertones of kindness and her eyes bore into Annie’s. “You died last night, dear, but came back as one of us. It’s why your senses are heightened, why you’re perked up, ready to defend yourself from an attack.” Annie forced herself to relax a bit, but her body still tingled with anxiety, her body still prepared for whatever might happen.

“I don’t understand… they don’t exist, vampires only exist in literature and guilty-pleasure movies,” She rambled incredibly fast, her voice sharp. This information defied everything she ever knew, everything she had ever believed in. 

“I know, Annie. I had the same reaction when I was turned, you see, I was a very devout Christian when I was alive. Now, don’t get me wrong, I’d like to believe the lord chose this path for me for a reason, but it shook my faith. It shook everything I understood. It’s true and if you accept that, everything will be much easier.” She had placed a hand on Annie’s leg, the contact eased her a bit, for her body decided that Shirley had no intentions of hurting her. 

Annie ran through this idea, that vampires, fiction, fantasy, monsters, were real. It explained her body’s changes and Troy’s reluctance to tell her about his life, but everything else… “What does that mean, exactly?” 

Shirley brightened at her question, “Well, you have a few choices. You could join my legion of vampires, roam the earth on your own or join a different clan. My clan, coven really, are incredibly high up on the totem pole; we are agents for the vampire world. We take down any humans, _problematic_ vampires and hunters that pose a threat to us. We call these people mark’s.” Annie processed the information and two sides of her brain appeared. One side wanted to run, scream, cry and pray that this was all a bad dream, but the other part of her craved this. Craved a completely new life where she would rule, where she would decide her own fate, where she would be powerful. 

“What do I have to do... to join you?” The words came out slow, but Annie didn’t stop herself from saying them. Despite her repercussions, for once in her life, Annie decided to just go with the flow.

Shirley rubbed Annie’s leg a bit, a smile on her features. “You just did.”

****

From that day forth Annie’s life became a training montage of sorts, for she learned to hunt, control her thirst, hone her senses, fight and eventually explore any powers that she held. She prided herself on being one of a few vampires that were gifted with extra abilities; she was able to control the air, the wind, in whichever way she pleased. Years went by, but she didn’t notice them; she never aged, yet she became wiser, smarter, more cunning, yet more caring all the same. This clan of vampires lived in a mansion in Colorado; it was very well hidden, but occasionally a human hiker stumbled across it, which never ended well for them. She had her own room, for Shirley liked her and she was incredibly dedicated. She took on small marks at first, mere humans that were vile, but slowly worked up to vampire hunters and even other vampires. It was hard at first, taking people’s lives away from them, but after a few decades it didn’t feel like that. She rationalized it by telling herself that this was her job, this is what she did now, this is the creature she had become; she had no time to wallow in what was and what was lost. She had poured blood, or other’s blood, her sweat and tears into this life, to become the best at what she did and the work had finally paid off. 

Shirley beamed at Annie as she told her the news, “An-nie, dear, you have reached the highest rank of our clan.” Annie beamed, her smile genuine and bright; she could hear Troy whistle from a distance. The rest of the vampires surrounding them were either impartial or angered by this fact, but Annie didn’t care, she had _earned_ this title. “Annie Edison, a true emissary!” Shirley beamed, the vampires then began to clap, for it was necessary when a vampire had reached this high of a title in less than a century. 

Shirley led her and Troy into a separate room, away from the other vampires, to talk to them privately. “Annie, I cannot begin to express how proud I am of you, of how far you’ve come. Same to you, Troy.” She smiled at them both, her arms on their shoulders. Annie looked at Troy and smiled, he gave her a goofy grin in return. “Which is why I’m tasking you both with one of our… tougher missions.” Troy tensed, but Annie almost grinned in excitement; she wanted to finally prove herself in a way that could never be taken away from her. Over the years, her need to be the best had only grown, but her acceptance of failure had grown too. “Troy, your mark will be Abed Nadir, an infamous vampire hunter, responsible for killing hundreds of us.” Shirley pulled out a manila envelope, with Abed Nadir written on it’s tab. Troy opened slowly, a picture of a lanky man at the top right of the document. 

“Abed Nadir is going down!” Troy chuckled a bit, in an attempt to hide his nervousness. Annie only caught a glance at the paper, but she could tell the man was highly dangerous. 

“And Annie, your mark will be Jeffrey Winger.” 


	2. Mad IQs

Annie paused for a moment, for even she had heard of Jeff Winger. He was one of the most famous vampire hunters, but there wasn’t a ton of information about him on record, he was incredibly elusive. Annie took the manila folder from Shirley and despite how light it was, everything about it seemed heavy, deep, dark. She opened it quickly, the top part of the folder falling to the side; there was only one picture of him on the entire file, a semi-close up of his face. He wore a smirk as if he knew exactly what was happening and who this photo would reach. Her upper lip twitched as she studied his face, she could make him out incredibly well, despite the grainy nature of the photo. He was handsome, no doubt about that, especially with the bit of scruff that decorated his lower face. He had an air of cockiness about him, in his tight smile, a devious playfulness to his blue-gray eyes. 

She closed the file up, almost as fast as she opened it, “Jeffrey Winger is also going down.” Troy raised his hand for a high five and she returned it, barely breaking eye contact from Shirley. She could see Shirley fight back an eye-roll, but that didn’t slow down Troy and Annie’s momentum. They were already starting to bounce a bit, both riding a high of being one of the best and of being tasked with such high-profile cases. They both seemed to quench their anxiety by riding their joy.

“Alright you two, good luck, but know if this goes south…” She paused for a moment, her voice darkening. Annie and Troy stiffened, Shirley’s quick change in tone was something they understood greatly. 

“We understand,” They huffed in unison. Shirley softened again and gave them both a small squeeze before leaving the room. 

“I’ll race you to your room,” Troy suggested after a few moments of silence. Annie had bonded with Troy in a way that would’ve made her high school self crumble. He was her best friend, they had worked, grown, fought, laughed, and changed together; she wouldn’t trade having Troy as a best friend for the world. She would do anything for him and him for her. 

“You know you’re gonna win Troy,” She pouted as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Not with that attitude!” He laughed. He took off incredibly fast and it only took Annie a millisecond to respond. 

“You always cheat!” Annie shoved him hard enough to send him flying across the room, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. He chuckled as he flew, but he easily stopped his momentum mid-way through. She plopped on her bed and put down the file at the tale end of the bed. Troy jumped onto the bed after her, the mattress groaned from the pressure. “You keep jumping on the bed like that, Troy, it’s gonna break.” He shrugged as he shifted around so that he was lying on his stomach. He rested his head on his hands as he read his file.

“Abed Nadir, six foot, slim, born March 24, 1985. Currently twenty-four. Known for reenacting film murders to kill vampires.” Troy tilted his head slightly as Annie furrowed her eyebrows.

“Huh.”

“I guess he’s a real movie buff, then. I like movies too... Annie! We should watch a movie!” He turned his head to look at her, his eyes wide in excitement.

“We can later, Troy. We really do need to study up on these two. They’re our first big marks, we gotta take it seriously.”

Troy slumped a bit, “Okay, _after_ we read up on them, I suggest we watch Twilight.” Annie gawked at him for a moment and the small smile on his face didn’t help things.

“I thought you said you’d never watch that movie and also that you were really upset that we don't sparkle.” 

“Well, I know you want to watch it, so.” A smile crept onto Annie’s cheeks, touched by how thoughtful he could be sometimes.

“That’s... really sweet, Troy. We can definitely watch Twilight later.”

*****

Annie had read his information over and over again, branding it into her memory. Jeffery Winger, thirty-three years old, 6’4, muscular, strong, deadly. Has killed at least two hundred vampires in his lifetime. Handsome, cocky, built, tall… Annie shook her head a bit; she couldn’t go down that path, no matter how good looking her mark was. They had just finished Twilight, which Annie decided was ridiculous fun. Troy ended up crying three times. 

"She almost DIED!" Troy began again, his voice high, his eyes glassy and cheeks puffy. Annie rubbed circles on his back, in an attempt to calm him down. 

"I heard they're releasing the second one this year, we can watch that one too. She'll be just fine," Annie cooed. Troy nodded as he sniffled and clutched a box of tissues against his check. After he officially calmed down, he went back to his own room and Annie was left with Jeff Winger. He had a motif, high end bars and clubs, where he'd pretend to pick up all sorts of vampires. Then, he'd kill them; hunters worked very similarly to markers, but Annie decided not to think too hard about that. His most recent spotting was a few miles from here, at one of the more high end bars in Colorado. Annie didn't know this place very well, for the changes in architecture over the past few decades had left her with minimal knowledge of her home state. She already had a plan ready to go, visit a few of his hotspots every once in a while, interrogate some people, feed, and finally pin him down. She'd dress herself accordingly: a tight, low-cut dress that held heavy emphasis on her cleavage, tall stilettos, and dark makeup. The getup had worked on many men and women, but they were easy, simple, all it took was a simple flirty smile and they were hers.

Annie huffed and opened the file once again; she decided that she'd have to convince the hunter that she was human. She'd have to fool him completely and utterly or she'd be killed. She bit her bottom lip as she thought, hoping that a brilliant idea would come to her. She shuffled around her room and pulled out her journal, she jotted down her plan a, then a plan b and c. Then, she ripped the paper out of the notebook and chucked it across the room. She was almost positive she'd have no trouble with the initial introduction, of luring him in, but everything after that was a blur. 

She sighed as she ran at incredible speed and chucked her clothes to the ground. She yanked her smallest black dress out of its bag inside her closet and paused her movement. The dress had only been worn once, during one of her more high profile marks; she had to carefully clean it, for a splotch of blood had tainted it's hem. She slipped it on and ran her hands down her body, almost positive this dress would be perfect for her outing. she then put on a dark eyeshadow and a cat-eye eyeliner, with a dark red lipstick. Getting dressed only took her a minute or so, yet she looked stunning, nonetheless. She let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders, dark brown waves framed her soft features perfectly. She figured that to form a better plan she should head to the bar, to scope it out, to question a few people, maybe get a bite to eat. 

She darted to Troy's door and knocked on it three times, which was their signal for when they left to begin a mission, and then made her way out into the night. 

****

She had reached the bar in a few minutes, she looked around for a second before putting her heels on. She tried running in heels once, not quite thinking about how a thin heel would handle practically flying. They broke immediately. She ran barefoot usually, it was much easier, for she didn't have to worry about breaking any type of shoe. She checked her reflection in the little mirror she brought with her, fixed herself up from being windblown, and made her way into the populated city. 

It was busy enough for a Saturday evening, a decent amount of people populated the sidewalk of the city. Annie could hear the purr of music from a small restaurant she walked by, the drunken yelling of humans from a rowdy bar that was a few blocks ahead of her and the small hum of everything else. She was skilled enough to pick which sounds she wanted to focus on, but sometimes it was nice to simply listen to the world. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she neared the bar; she was getting further and further towards uptown, where snotty people loved to roam. This was never her crowd, but she fit in well enough. 

The bar, titled _L Street_ looked down upon her. It was modern, yet chic and obviously meant for those who had a solid buck to spend on liquor. The neon lights beamed and lit their surrounding area; the L was lit a bright red and the seven was a blue. Annie tucked her purse further up her shoulder and reminded herself that she _needed_ to act human. Fidget more, pretend to blush, laugh at bad jokes and all the other things that had once came naturally to her. She opened the glass doors softly and the doors responded eagerly to her pressure; she could tell everything about this bar was new and polished, simply from the scent alone. The bar smelt of citrus and wood, a scent not too jarring to most humans, but it was strong enough to make Annie's nose crinkle. The bar wasn't huge, but it still seemed spacious. The right wall was the main bar, lined with drink upon drink, separated by a wooden counter and wooden stools. To the left of the bar were small oak tables and against the left wall were booths. The entire bar was dimly lit, with small candles sat upon each table. Annie could definitively say the bar's theme was wood or russet. The bar had more people than she was expecting, but it wasn't packed. She made her way to the tail end of the bar and sat down in the very last seat. There were about ten other people sitting at the bar, the rest sat at tables or booths. The bartender had noticed her the moment she walked in and rushed to help her; she looked like money and her physical attributes never hurt. 

She ordered an appletini, which caused the bartender to raise an eyebrow at her. She flashed him a dazzling smile and he quickly shuffled away to make her drink. The music was soft, heavy with jazz and saxophone, a baritone voice overlaying the music. She thanked the bartender and tipped him generously before letting her ears drift throughout the bar. She could hear a multitude of pounding hearts and quick breaths; these sounds might have made her lose control at one point, so delectable to her entire being.

She shifted in her seat, her legs crossed as she sipped her appletini. She heard murmurs of business talk, people flirting and the sigh of someone trying to erase a bad day. She was the ultimate predator in a sense, her senses keen, her teeth razor sharp, her strength incredible. Yet, she sometimes felt like a fly on the wall, doomed to listen in and watch, never to truly participate. The 'tini was sweet as it went down her throat, she eyed the thin slice of apple that hung from her glass cautiously. It was translucent in the light that radiated from the chandelier above her. 

After about thirty minutes or so, the bartender checked up on her again. "I heard the famous lawyer Jeff Winger stops by here." A lady sitting a few seats away began, taking to no one in particular. Annie perked up immediately.

The bartender shifted his gaze away from Annie to focus on the blonde, "He does, quite frequently, in fact." The bartender was nonchalant, but he bubbled with pride at having a famous anyone stop by the bar he worked at. Annie knew Jeff was a lawyer, it was in his file, which intrigued Annie greatly. Most hunters didn't need a secondary job or a cover up job, there was plenty of money in the vampire hunting business.

"What drink does he like to order?" Annie asked, her voice smooth. 

"A scotch." Annie committed this to memory, curious once again about the motivations that drove Jeffrey Winger. The lady harrumphed, her conversation veering into another celebrity who likes to stop by bars like these. Annie sipped her appletini again and pretended to not care about the rest of the conversation. She wasn't paying attention to how much time had gone by, still drumming up plans as she sipped on her now second appletini. She got hit on a few times, men and women alike offering to buy her a drink, but she politely declined them all. 

"This is from the man over there," the bartender smiled as he handed her an unfamiliar fruity drink. She followed his gaze to the far end of the bar, in a lone booth in the corner. She froze for a moment, damning her incredible eyesight. It was _him_. He was in the very back of the bar, holding a scotch in one hand, his other arm placed leisurely across the booth seat. She had missed the fact that her mark, her target, her biggest mission yet, had entered the bar. The embarrassment rose in her and if she could blush, her cheeks would be a violent red, rather than a dull pink she powdered them with. He looked up at her then, his blue eyes pierced hers as he lifted his glass up at her with a smirk.

He was stunning, so much more than his picture led on. He had a sculpted face with a hard jaw and he still kept the scruff she saw in the photo. His hair was gelled upwards, almost too perfect to be a simple 'i woke up like this' look. He wore a simple gray suit, but it somehow only accentuated his features. She grabbed the drink he ordered for her and rose it in the air and smiled sheepishly at him. She turned back around, in an attempt to simply give off the vibe that she was an incredibly flattered woman, instead of an embarrassed vampire. 

She knew she had to collect herself and reevaluate, she knew this could be her big break if she could just get it right. She hated not having a clear plan beforehand on her missions, but sometimes no plan produced the best results. She listened intently to his corner of the bar and she heard a rhythmic heart, steady breathing, and the occasional sip of scotch. The sounds didn't stay the same for long, for footsteps began to echo from his corner. She took a deep breath in, getting whacked with citrus, wood and the perfume of the woman a few stools away from her. She decided she'd try her seductive trick, play coy, flirt and lead him out the bar. She knew he could be expecting this, so she'd have to be prepared to change her plan at a moment's notice. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the bar and sat in the stool next to her. "Usually women are more receptive to a handsome man buying them a drink." He smiled. Annie turned her head to look at him and god was he handsome; he smelled of expensive cologne and the steady pound of his heart only lulled her further in. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Very bold of you to assume I'm like most women." She made sure her voice was sultry and velvety, but playful. He smirked, the right side of his lip crawled upwards. He took a sip of scotch before placing it back on the counter with a thud.

"Now, what makes _you_ so impervious to my number one move?" She laughed at him a bit, the sound light and airy.

"Well, to begin, if this is your number one move there's a reason you haven't won over women like me." He chuckled at her comment, his smile still a little lopsided. 

"I'm Jeff." Annie turned inquisitively, her head tilting a bit. Almost none of her marks bothered to introduce themselves, as soon as they realized they were hitting it off with her, all politeness went out the table.

"Annie." He nodded slightly as he took another swig of scotch.

"I haven't seen you around here, I definitely wouldn't have forgotten a woman like you," He smirked. He still faced her, his entire body animated in the conversation. The compliment was sweet, sweet enough for her chest to tighten. She spun the seat around, to fully face him; she caught his gaze flicker to her chest for a brief moment.

"I live a few miles out of town. I felt like wandering the city, perusing a few bars, maybe meeting a cute guy." She gave him an innocent smile as she stuck her straw between her teeth.

"Only cute, huh?" She rolled her eyes this time and licked her lips. His eyes followed her tongue intently, which Annie took full note of.

"Well, you're certainly rugged. You match this place, modern with a touch of old fashioned." 

"Oh, do go on, I love when gorgeous women tell me how rugged I am." Annie chuckled, his light blue eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Good to know that I'm gorgeous." She leaned against the bar slightly and rested her chin against her hand. He laughed a bit, the sound airy and sweet; his heart rate kicked up a notch and a tinge of red dashed his cheeks. "So tell me Jeff, what do you do." He explained his lawyerly duties and she was genuinely invested, he had a way of talking that pulled her in. She listened to his words intently, laughed and awed at the right moments. She wasn't going through the motions, however, this conversation felt _real_.

"Jeff Winger at law. Wow, a celebrity is hitting on little old me." She fluttered her eyelashes and widened her eyes a bit. The move was cliche and corny, but his breath caught in his throat, nonetheless.

"What do you do, Annie?" He asked, inflecting his voice to match hers. She chuckled and swatted at his arm a bit. She froze for a millisecond afterwards as she realized she was too invested in this conversation, in Jeff Winger. 

"Well, I work for the FBI. Very top secret stuff, you see. What I can tell you, without having to kill you, is that my last name is Edison." The words were flowing out of her mouth, disconnected from her brain. She wasn't too worried about giving him her name, for they had erased her entire identity after she turned. He laughed heartily, his entire body moved as he laughed. Annie smiled too as she watched him, his gorgeous face scrunched up in laughter. She knew, deep down, that he could very easily be faking this. His laughs could be feigned, as could his interest, yet everything about this interaction seemed genuine. 

They continued to talk about nothing and everything at the same time. Annie got so lost in the conversation, she almost completely forgot what she was, what she was here to do. He had bought her another appletini, since his fruity drink had flopped and Annie spotted an opportunity. She opened her purse and searched for a pen. Jeff watched her, a curious look on his features. She took the napkin that sat under the drink and began to write on it. She handed him the napkin before stepping down from her stool.

"At least let me walk you out." He cooed, his eyes bright, a small smile on his lips. Annie melted a bit under his gaze and melted even further as he stepped off the stool. He was incredibly tall, as she knew and incredibly well built; his suit hugged his abdomen just enough to make Annie bite her lip.

"A few feet, how gentlemanly." 

"Who knows who could be lurking in the dark," his voice darkened then, suddenly serious. Annie looked up at him for a moment and was reminded of who he was. What he did. What she was here to do. They walked silently to the door, Annie's mind racing a mile a minute. "Milady," he purred as he opened the door for her.

She chuckled and shook her head lightly, "milord." They stood under the sign of the bar, the night permeated everything else around them. Annie knew this was her moment, there was no one around, there was a dark alleyway not too far from here. She could easily rip his neck open, break his jaw and run him into the alleyway. She could make Shirley proud, she could truly prove herself, she'd get bragging rights against Troy for decades. Yet…

Jeff bowed a bit and took her hand in his. The touch lit Annie up, sparks shooting from the point of contact towards her chest. She watched him with wide eyes as he bent down and kissed her knuckles. His lips were soft and full and Annie felt warm. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Annie Edison." His grin was bright and large, the largest she's seen from him all night. His skin looked perfect in the night, his suit a little undone, his hair still perfect, his heart a little uneven, his breath a little fast, his scent mixed with his cologne and scotch; Annie felt the sudden urge to reach up and kiss him. 

"And you, Jeff Winger." She gave him one last smile before turning and walking away.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this tonight cause boy oh boy does Tonight suck if you live in the US. Everyone out there, I hope you're keeping yourself safe and taken care of. Wishing you so much love. Enjoy this dumb little fic to take your mind off things.


	3. From the Gallows

Her entire body buzzed as she flew through the woods, in an attempt to not deal with the consequences of her decision. His face ran through her head and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake him. His cologne, his deep, hearty laughs, his wide, blue eyes, his soft lips, his everything. Annie shuddered as her feet came to a stop, the dirt rustled and the wind hissed at her sudden stop. She hadn't fed in a while, her throat tight and her muscles weakened from the lack of blood. It was incredibly late, but she had a chance to pick off an intoxicated person wobbling along the streets. She closed her eyes for a moment and slumped against a tree; the tree's bark was rough, each groove digging into her back, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

Jeff Winger. She still couldn't believe he introduced himself to her, she knew it was an inconsequential thing to be stuck on, but she was. His deep voice echoed in her mind as she replayed the scene. Then it was the milady. She never minded the fact her skin was incredibly pale, even when she was human, but now her cheeks never reddened, her chest never flushed, there were no visible signs of blood under her skin. She had never minded before, never really thought about it, but she wanted nothing more than to be able to blush, to express how much she enjoyed talking to Jeff. To blush when he kissed her knuckles, his soft, warm lips sparking something within her. The closest she ever came to that feeling was when she was with Troy; it was a warming deep within her core. This, however, shocked her entire system, electrified it.

She heard a rustle a few yards ahead, followed by a frantic heart, she was too far to get a scent off this creature, but she was sure it wasn't an animal. She shot up, as silent as possible and rushed to the origin of the noise. She hid behind the thick trunk of an oak and she looked around for the disturbance. The heart only got faster, but now she could smell the creature and her throat constricted. It was human; the scent of an open wound permeated the air. Annie's eyes dilated immediately and a growl threatened to erupt from her chest; her instincts were in complete control in this moment. She crouched down and slowly walked out from behind the tree. The human male was leaning against a tree a few feet away, his eyes closed, his breath quick and Annie caught sight of an open gash on his arm. Blood dripped from the wound, splashed against the grass and tainted the green. Annie lost all control then as she kept through the air, throwing herself at the unsuspecting human. 

She covered his mouth with her hand as his eyes snapped open, extremely wide. They were the same shade as Jeff's, she realized. The thought hindered her for a moment, but her instincts quickly took back the reigns. She growled, deep and guttarall as she turned his neck and pierced the skin with her teeth. She quickly snapped his jaw with her other hand, to prevent too much noise from leaving him. Her entire body tingled the moment the blood entered her mouth, her muscles strengthened, her body became warmer and her mind eased a bit. She could do this without overthinking it, for all she had to do was let herself go. The man slumped against her as his heart slowly came to a stop. She let the body fall to the forest floor and she examined the situation. Most people would believe this was a wild animal attack, just violent and rough enough to give off that impression. Hunters, though, would recognize the attack almost immediately. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, dark red blood stained her pale skin. Her eyes, which turned a violent shade of purple when she hunted, burned brightly in the dark. She moved the body deeper into the woods and left him in a small patch of thick bushes. As she was walking away she heard a few pairs of footsteps not too far from her; she froze and sucked behind foliage. Her eyes had returned to their normal blue color, so she wasn't too worried about being spotted because of that.

"Abed, I don't think there's a single living creature out here right now." Jeff's voice reverberated throughout the air. Annie's chest tightened and her stomach dropped; although she was satiated, her throat felt dry. She watched Jeff and Abed, Troy's target, walk into view; he wore a black suit that seemed movable, which was decorated with weapons of all sorts. Abed was in a similar attire, but he had a small embroidered 'a' on his chest.

"No, I'm positive a human came into the forest." Abed's voice was monotonous, which interested her for a millisecond. She heard Jeff sigh, accompanied by the steady pounding of his heart. Her heart swelled as her anxiety did, for they only came closer and closer to where she was hidden.

"Fine, let's say there is a human in these woods. What makes you think there's also a vampire out here? You know most vampires in this area hunt near the city." Jeff seemed exasperated, his brows furrowed, his arms crossed against his chest. They paused directly in front of her, their boots in view. Annie tried to move further into the foliage, but it was to no avail. 

"Well, the vampire probably saw the human run into the forest and decided it would be easier to pick them off rather than hope they'd catch someone in the city. The reasoning is solid, Jeff." The tips of Abed's boots then pointed directly at Annie's face, only about a foot away.

"Okay, Abed. Lead the way," Jeff huffed. Annie was almost positive time had stopped, for they seemed to stand in front of her for hours. If she still had a pulse, Annie was sure she'd have to be admitted to the hospital for how hard it would be pounding. Finally, the boots made their way further away from her. Annie didn't leave her spot until all noises died down. She crawled out from her hiding spot, chucked her purse into her left hand and ran as fast as she possibly could away from the forest.

****

She flicked her wrist, which caused the air to churn and bend to her will. The air shoved the door, which caused it to slam; the hinges rattled against the movement. She paced her room, over and over and over again, unsure of what to do or think. 

"Annie…" Troy whispered as he knocked twice on her door. 

"You can come in, Troy." Her door opened slowly and Troy walked in, wary. 

He stood in the cream room for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Do you wanna talk about it?" His voice was small and soft, his eyes wide. Annie sighed and sat on her bed, the sheets wrinkled against the movement.

"I went to a bar called L Street after I left and it was fine for a while, I just sat and drank my appletini and got a few tidbits about him. Then… I saw him." Troy sat next to her, at the edge of the bed. His eyes widened when she told him this, for he knew just how uncomfortable Annie was when she was left without a plan. "He bought me a drink and we… talked. At first it was just like any other mark, flirt, bat my eyes, show my chest, y'know, but it became real. I got lost in it… talking to him made me feel human again. It made me feel light." Troy moved closer to her and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Annie relaxed into his arm, her head against his shoulder. "And when I had my moment... I let him go. Then, I fed and there he was again, with Abed. I almost got caught, Troy." Troy's breathing was even, his warmth enveloping her. He stayed silent for a while, his arms still wrapped around her shoulder. She didn't know what she was feeling or thinking, so she just shut her eyes and tried to stay in the moment. 

"What was Abed like?" His voice was soft against her ear. 

She chuckled lightly, "he's an incredibly good hunter. He knew I was in the woods, not me specifically, but a vampire. He's also very deadpan." Troy seemed to ponder this information and came to the conclusion that this fit with all the other information that he knew about Abed. Another period of silence fell over them and before they knew it the sun threatened to pool through her curtains. Annie remembered fearing the sun, scared of all the mythology surrounding vampires. The sun, however, doesn't harm vampires. A stake to the heart, however, would definitely kill her. She shuddered as her mind twisted the thought into Jeff plunging a wooden stake into her chest.

"I don't know what to tell you about the Jeff situation, Annie. I wish I had something really deep to say or whatever, but know that I'm on your side. No matter what happens." Annie moved her head to look up at him, her gaze wide and full of love.

"I love you, Troy."

"I know." She belted a laugh as she moved away from him to smack his arm. "What?" He giggled, proud of his Star Wars reference. 

"You're a nerd." She stuck her tongue out at him as she got off her bed. "Alright, I'm going to go change… but thank you again. I'd do anything for you, too." He smiled wide at her, walked over to her and gave her a hug. They held it for a moment before he fluttered out of her room at an incredible speed.

She took a deep breath and changed to a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She decided she was going to go spar with another emissary in the mansion, rather than deal with her problems.

****

Two weeks had gone by without a text from Jeff, without Annie searching for him, without Annie having a plan. She knew what helplessness felt like, it was her old friend, but this was different. She felt something for that hunter, the hunter she was supposed to take down and if she didn't she might get beheaded. She knew Troy would fight with her to the death, but she wouldn't let him die for her. Shirley might even try to delay the inevitable if she can't attain her mark, but she can't go above her superiors or she'd be killed as well. Annie officially decided that she wanted to cry. That was the only emotion, feeling, action she was okay with right now. So, she cried off and on for a while; salty tears burned down her cheeks and trickled onto the ground. 

She was in the midst of a bath when her phone went off. She furrowed her brows as she reached for it over the tub. 

_What would you say to me taking you out for dinner this Friday? -Jeff Winger._

Annie stared at her bright phone screen for a while, the buttons taunting her. She swallowed hard and began to type back:

_I wouldn't say no. Where were you thinking, Mr. Winger?_

She wanted to become one with the warm water in her tub, to disappear down the drain. 

_Sylvia's. It's pretty close to L Street. How does seven sound?_

Annie typed her response quickly, the buttons making a dull noise against the flat of her fingers.

_It sounds perfect. Not even gonna ask to pick me up, Jeff? How un-gentlemanly of you. ;)_

A small smile was plastered to her face as she eagerly waited for his response.

_I figured such a sophisticated woman like you would take offense to that suggestion._

she rolled her eyes at him; she could imagine his lopsided smile as he typed this out. Her chest tightened as she imagined his face again, his kind blue eyes, his pink lips… she had been trying to not think about him these past two weeks, but everything was off the table now.

_Touche. I'll see then.-Annie Edison._

****

She was walking down the familiar streets of the city, her heels sharp against the concrete. Sylvias was only a few blocks away. She hadn't told Troy what she was leaving for, but after her quick knock on his door, she was positive he understood where she was going. She was wearing a light blue dress, a little longer this time, not as revealing, but still quite tight. Her hair was partially pinned upwards, the rest of it falling to her shoulders. Her makeup was natural and she wore a glossy, clear lipstick. Her mind was racing, her body electrified, but two thoughts played in her head: be an emissary or be Annie Edison. 

She reached the doors of the restaurant and took a deep breath. She looked through the glass door and saw him. He was sitting at a table to the end of the restaurant; the table was as far away from the glass wall that characterized the left of the restaurant. He wanted them to have as much privacy as possible and her heart swelled as she realized this. At that moment, she was decided. She was going to be Annie Edison, she was going to let her emotions take the lead and she was going to go on a date with Jeff Winger.

She waved to him as she walked in and he perked up. A giant, beaming smile took over his face. She smiled involuntarily, just from seeing him smile. 

He got up and pushed the chair away from the table for her. She rolled her eyes, "Trying to make up for not offering to pick me up?" He laughed as he pushed her chair back in and walked back to his. She looked at him fully, then, her eyes trailed from his head to his feet. His hair was still gelled up, but his sides were shaved, a fade she realized. He wore another gray suit, a slightly different shade, but completely unbuttoned. His stubble had only gotten stronger. She wanted to do a lot of things to him, especially in that suit… she blinked a bit, reeling in her dangerous train of thought. She was sure he caught her checking him out, for a smirk replaced his beaming smile.

"Not my original idea, but now that you said it, that was my idea." He took a sip of water at that moment, but disregarded the menus in front of them. There was a modern, detailed chandelier that hung above them, which casted shadows against his face. "I was going to ask you out the moment you gave me your number, but I decided that you'd prefer a more classy Jeff." 

"Smart choice. Next time I'll take you out," she smiled, her voice small and playful. 

"So, there's going to be a next time?" He leaned back against his chair, one eyebrow quirked upwards.

"We'll see," She teased. The waiter then came and took Annie's drink order. "I have to ask, why the appletini?" 

She chuckled, "I like sweet things. They remind me of my old life." Jeff sombered a bit, curious about her wording. "Oh, well it's not exactly a light topic…" she placed her hands on the top of the table and looked down at the glass table and stared at her crossed legs. 

She looked up again when she felt his hand touch hers, "I get not having a happy home life or old life, as you put it." His hand was much bigger than hers, but it was warm and comforting. The same shock ran through her system, originating at the point of contact. His expression was soft and genuine. She wasn't expecting him to be so open about this sort of thing, he gave off the vibe of having lots of walls built, but she was all over the map recently.

"Not exactly great first date conversation, is it?" She laughed a little nervously. He removed his hand from hers, but a smile still played upon his lips.

He shrugged, "Maybe third date material."

"What do you have against the appletini, anyway? All I've seen you drink is scotch." She pointed to his crystalline glass which held the amber liquid.

"First off, scotch is a very respectable drink that doesn't taste like green apple candy." Annie gasped, offended by his assertion. Her retort was cut off by the waiter returning to get their dinner order. She flashed them a dazzling smile as she ordered, but gave Jeff an evil eye the moment they turned to him.

"No carbs, huh?" She questioned, after he asked to skip out on the bread that came with his meal. 

He raised a dubious brow, followed by a smirk, "How else could I maintain this." He pointed to his abdomen. She wanted to wear him, but she did sneak another glance towards his midriff. He took another sip of his scotch before beginning again, "So, does the FBI pay well? Maybe I should consider switching over, it'd be a much cooler title."

"So being a world-famous lawyer isn't a cool enough title for the likes of Jeff Winger?"

"What's wrong with being a former world-famous lawyer, now secretive FBI agent?" 

She giggled, "what is it like being world famous? I bet all sorts of people throw themself at you."

He shrugged, his shoulders a little stiff, "Sometimes. I tend to brush most of it off, though. Not too many people actually catch my eye." His eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light, almost as if they were in a movie.

"Charming, sweet and flattering. You're hitting all the right notes, Winger." Her own cockiness did not come naturally to her, but the flow of conversation did. They talked as they did the night at the bar, about small, mundane things. She laughed as he spoke about a very odd case involving a man named Ian Duncan, shuddered about a sex worker case gone wrong, and listened intently as he spoke of his co-workers.

"I have a few coworkers, who happen to be close friends of mine… but we're very different people. Britta and Abed are their names," he spoke of them as if they were a group of friends no one, not even them, would expect to end up together. "Britta is on a different branch than me, she deals with cases that tend to help minorities, rather than skeezy, rich, white men. She's helped a lot of people, actually." His expression softened as he talked about his friend; he seemed genuinely proud of her. "Don't tell her that I said that." 

"Secrets safe with me," Annie teased. She somehow only liked him more, the more he talked about his friends. His fellow hunters, she had to remind herself, but she didn't care. 

"Abed takes on a lot of copyright cases, he's the best of the best in that regard. I'm pretty sure he knows everything about movies, has a solid knowledge of music, but is pretty empty on literature." Her first thought was that she had to tell Troy this, but another part of her winced. "We met a few years ago and eventually grew to tolerate each other." Annie huffed at him as she crossed her arms across her chest, "okay, okay before we became a little family." She softened again, her hands once again rested on the glass.

"For a long time it was only me and I was okay with that, for a while… But eventually I got myself a best friend, Troy. I'd do anything for him." Jeff smiled at her as his eyes bore into her soul. Or whatever was behind her eyes.

"Troy also FBI?" 

"Yeah, he is. We met in high school, though. He didn't even know I existed back then." There was no bitterness in her tone, she was long since passed that little detail of their past. 

"I find that hard to believe," his voice lowered, a little breathy as his eyes swept over her dress.

"I wasn't as self-assured back then. Imma bit of a high-achiever and just a wee bit competitive… I was at my worst with those traits back in high school. I don't blame him for not knowing or wanting to know the stuck up, school-focused me." Jeff contemplated this information for a bit, his face thoughtful.

"When did you graduate?" His question was innocent enough, but the answer would a) give her away and b) freak anyone out. She couldn't just say 1971 with a straight face without all the blood draining from his. 

"More than a few years ago. I know I look incredibly youthful," she teased. She realized her words wore beyond incriminating, if he even thought about them for a second. "I'm in my twenties, if you were curious." It wasn't a lie, per se, but it would cover her tracks. He nodded, unfazed by her answer. 

"I wasn't going to ask because I am a gentleman, as you know." She shook her head, her hair bounced at the motion. 

"For the lady," the waiter spoke as a platter of food was placed in front of her. 

"The gentleman." His meal sizzled a bit, puffs of smoke wafted into the air.

Jeff's eyes lit up, "See? Even the waiter knows."

She belted a laugh, her lips wide, her eyes crinkled, "I think it's un-gentlemanly to admit that you're a gentleman." 

"Not necessarily, I believe that makes me un-humble and since I never claimed to be humble, it all checks out." His emphasis on the 'un' made her chuckle.

"Touche." They ate their meals in relative quiet, sprinkling in light conversation every once in a while. Annie snuck looks at Jeff incredibly frequently and when he noticed this, his heart pounded a little faster. Knowing the effect a simple look could have on him elated her. After Jeff insisting he pay for the bill and finally winning over Annie, they walked into the night together. 

"I wanted to do this the first night I met you." His voice was soft as they once again stood in front of a pair of doors, the night in full bloom, the wind crisp. They were inches apart as Annie looked up at him with wide eyes, her entire body still, but her insides were sent aflame. He closed the distance between them with his hand, which found its way to the side of her face. Her breath caught in her throat as she leaned into his hand, her eyes still wide and focused on his lips. He bent his head downwards and his eyes fluttered shut as his lips met hers. Her eyes shut involuntarily the moment his lips found hers; her entire body was jolted by the kiss, if simply touching her was enough to make her skin tingle, this made her entire body feel aflame. She parted from him after a moment, her head fuzzy. His hands still rested against her cheek, the sensation even warmer than before. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before his arm fell to his side.

She stared at him, dumbfounded. They were still incredibly close and if she simply stood on the tips of her toes, she could kiss him again. "There is definitely going to be another date," she said, breathlessly. He chuckled, his chest shaking, his grin incredibly genuine.

"Calling a cab? If not, I'd be more than happy to give you a ride." She got lost in his eyes once again, still too close to him. She stepped back to hopefully break the bubble of Jeff Winger she was in.

"There's no need, trust me when I say ill get home just fine." She evaded the question, but still tried to reassure him. Her path was decided, then. She was going to choose Jeff Winger, choose what she wants rather than what she should do. She'd have to figure out a way to avoid being beheaded and if she could do that, she'd have to deal with the idea that Jeff would find out what she is. She knew he couldn't keep this away from him for long and even if this budding relationship ended poorly, she was not going to harm him. She would just have to hope that her coven doesn't kill her, this thing with Jeff works out, and that whenever he figures her out, he doesn't kill her. It was simple, really. 

"You sure?" He seemed anxious at the idea of her out here alone. She knew why, but the idea was amusing. 

"Hey, I have taken many a self defense class and am stronger than I look." She puffed out her chest and placed her hands against her hips. 

He looked at her, bemused, "Who am I to question such a strong, independent woman. If you need anything, though, call me." He was serious again and if she was human, she'd appreciate the gesture so much more. She was the monster he was trying to protect her from.

"I promise I won't take two weeks to text," she winked as she slunk her clunky purse further up her shoulder. 

"Never gonna live that down, am I?" He called out, for she was already walking away.

"Nope!" She turned around to look at him once more and gave him a smile, which he returned eagerly. She listened to his breath and his heart as she walked away, it's steady pounding soothing to her. Her lips still buzzed, her cheek still warm, her hand still on fire. Despite all the challenges and impending doom, Annie felt hopeful. Excited. Somehow she knew that despite whatever fate was heading her way, she chose the right path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters!! I'm chugging along! I hope everyone's still enjoying the wild ride.


	4. Lights Go Down

"Where the hell did you meet Abed? No, when did you meet him? I have so many questions…" Annie sat on the floor in his room, the soft carpet cushioning her legs. 

"Well, it was more anticlimactic than your meeting with Jeff. I went out to the premier of some niche movie I suspected he would be at and boom… there he was. We hit it off well, he talked a lot about the movie and his expectations for it." Troy seemed indifferent to it all, as if it wasn't huge he met Abed. "Then I gave him my number. He keeps texting me about Indiana Jones. We're planning on watching a show called Inspector Spacetime together." 

"Troy! That's amazing!" She began, but her excitement dissolved. She thought of how much Jeff cared for his friends, for Abed, and her stomach twisted.

Troy noticed her queasiness, "I know what you were talking about, with Jeff. He's a good guy, Annie. He's passionate, deep and willing to get to know me. His observational skills are out of this world, but I think he also cares a lot." Troy looked devastated and Annie understood completely.

"We are in deep trouble, aren't we?" She huffed. 

Troy cracked a smile, "Yeah, we kinda are. At least we have each other." She nodded, sure of that fact.

"So, Inspector Spacetime? What's it about?" He told her all about it then, his eyes bright and excited. He told her about how Abed really resonated with the Inspector. 

"I always knew you were a geek," she teased, as she ran her fingers through the carpet. Her legs were mostly bare, for her shorts went just a tad past the beginning of her thigh. 

"And I always knew you were a romantic sap… wait, I did know that." He frowned as his barb fell flat. 

"Hey, you're a big softie too," He gasped, which was laced in mockery at her very well-known gasp. As if right on cue, she gasped at him, her mouth agape. Troy then belted out a laugh, the tv remote he was holding flying out of his hand. 

Annie raced to catch the remote, her reflexes perfect as she snatched it from hitting his wall. She stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck it right back; there was a twinkle in their eyes as they teased each other. 

"What goes on in Inspector Spacetime?" 

"I will, how could I not give you all the details about the show that I'm watching with an incredibly dangerous vampire hunter." She gave a small laugh as she tossed him the remote back, all too aware of the situation he was in. She sat back down on the carpet and turned towards his tv, absentmindedly watching whatever was on. 

****

Annie had been on four dates with Jeff now. Four dates without being discovered; she was feeling quite good about herself. The third date had gotten a little deep, which made Annie laugh. She told him about her lackluster mother and troubled past with pills. He took it with ease, his eyes sad as she told her story. He told her about his missing father and how hard it was for him to open up, until recently. She held his hand as he told his story, cliche sure, but the smile he gave her told her otherwise. The fifth date, however, was being held at his apartment. The intimacy of the setting scared her, for he'd be able to get close to her. She had become puddy under his hand, all rational thought escaped her when he smiled at her. She had grown to care for who he was, not just his appearance and his cockiness. He was incredibly caring and passionate when he allowed himself to be; Annie understood him, his pain and his triumphs. 

She was getting ready, wearing the same sleek, black dress she wore when she met him. Her makeup was a little lighter than that night, but still seductive, nonetheless.

She waltzed into Troy's room and showed herself off. "What do you think?" She lightly grasped the ends of her dress, her eyes wide as they searched for approval. 

"You look gorgeous, Annie." His voice was steady and earnest as his eyes scanned her entirety. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "While you're obviously gonna kill…  _ whatever _ you end up doing tonight, please be careful." She wanted to scold him for his 'whatever' comment, but she understood his seriousness.

She walked towards Troy and took his hands in hers, "I promise I will. If it comes down to it, I'll blow him away." His left brow raised and Annie huffed at him, "Bad Troy! Get your entire...  _ self _ out of the gutter! You know I mean…" she paused to twirl her finger in the air, the stale air suddenly picked up and twisted around her finger. She pointed the finger Troy's way and the slight wind brushed his face.

"I'll never get over how cool you are." 

"Psh, Troy you can move things with your mind. Your mind!" Troy, similarly to her, was gifted a supernatural power upon his death and subsequent rebirth. 

"But an element Annie, you're like an air bender!" He had moments like this where he mystified over the powers they were gifted. It was the reason Shirley was so invested in them, at first. Annie enjoyed Troy's powers immensely, despite the fact he didn't use them too often. 

"Okay, okay I win. I'm super cool  _ and _ capable of taking care of myself." She beamed, her hands on her hips. He nodded, happy to hear her admit it. "I'll see you later Troy!" She fluttered out of his room, which was a similar design and color palette to hers and made her way to Jeff's apartment. She got a cab to pull over for her and sat in the back of the stingy car for half the way. She paid the man without thinking and carefully closed the yellow door, the small click reverberated in her ears. 

The apartment building was a mix of gray and black colors, the windows in each apartment tinted. He lived on the fifth floor, room 58. She walked towards the giant, glass doors and a small bell jingled as she pulled it open. She was hit with a wave of warm air and the smell of alcohol and rose. She nodded towards the concierge that sat behind a lavish, marble desk that leant against the middle of the right wall. The walls were white, with large, lavish paintings covering the area. There was another pair of doors in the middle of the room, that seemed to lead to a staff break room, the hallway to the doors, held the metal elevators. The left wall was only meant to hold the staircase that climbed to each level. She walked towards the elevators and was encapsulated by light jazz as the doors closed behind her; she lit the fifth button and waited for the incline. The elevator was made of a dark wood, lined with a golden bar. She observed her surroundings, once again entranced by her incredible eyesight; she saw the smudges that decorated the gold and the small scratches that have dented the wood. 

With a ding, she walked into the fifth floor's hallway. She turned on her phone and read his text again, which directed her right. Her heels softly padded the hard carpet as she scanned the numbers plastered to the doors. Her pace slowed around door number fifty-five and stopped completely at his door. It was a soft gray with a simple, gold handle. The small placard that held the number 58 also held a peephole. She took a breath and knocked twice, her knuckles ached against the material. 

The door opened moments later, "Annie." His voice was laced with happiness and adoration. All her anxieties melted as she looked into his eyes and took him in. "Come in," He grinned. Vampires  _ did _ need the invite to enter a humans home and once they were let in once, they could enter at any time. She stepped forward, her heels hitting hardwood. Jeff closed the door behind her and gestured her into his incredibly roomy apartment. After exiting the hallway, where both the bathroom and laundry room were, there was the kitchen and adjacent living room. The kitchen was spacious, with black, marble countertops and a small wooden island in the middle. The dining room table was placed gingerly between the living room and kitchen; it was a tiny, rectangular glass table that had two plates on each end. 

"Your place is gorgeous," she marveled. She still lingered in between the hallway and kitchen. 

"It's definitely something. I wanted it to look nice, I had a very important guest coming over." He smiled, her favorite smile he had, a little lopsided and playful. She finally made her way to the dining table and sat down in the cushioned chair. She watched Jeff scramble for a minute to bring the dinner over, she fought back a laugh the entire time. "Hey, you can laugh all you want, but I'm an incredibly good cook." 

"I wasn't laughing," She grinned as he placed her portion in front of her. He glared at her for a moment, his blue eyes twinkled in the dim light. He sat down in his seat, directly in front of her and they just looked at each other for a moment.

He looked gorgeous in a dark blue suit, unbuttoned. His face was still scruffy, which she adored, and his hair was perfectly messy. "You look stunning, Annie. If I'm not mistaken, that's the dress you wore the night we met." He eyes her curiously, a little deviously as his gaze raked her entire body.

"This dress comes out for special occasions, Jeff," She teased and sipped on the glass of white wine in front of her. "You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled, his cocky demeanor falling away and giving way to a softness. The way he looked at her made her entire body warm and soft, her chest seemed to bloom like a budding rose. "One of these days, I'm going to get you to drink something other than scotch."

"Not very likely," he smirked as he twirled a ring of pasta around his fork. 

"Carbs? Jeff, I'm shocked. Don't get me wrong, I think this is a big step for you..." She crinkled her nose a bit, a smile played at her lips.

He rolled his eyes and plopped the pasta into his mouth, Annie followed suit, a little skeptical of his cooking abilities. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Jeff… this is amazing."

"No need to sound so surprised." She ducked her head a bit. "My mom taught me how to cook. I always loved doing that with her, especially after my dad left." She looked at him again, so painfully aware of how human he was. How he reminded her she wasn't so different from him.

She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze, "Not that your ego needs more boosting, but this is seriously amazing." 

He grinned, his eyes alight, "Thanks, Annie." They continued to eat and made light talk about their jobs. Well, Jeff's job. Their last date was two weeks ago, which was enough time for them to feel as if they were catching up. 

"Fruit ninja? Seriously, Jeff? You're a high-profile lawyer and you were playing fruit ninja?" 

He shrugged and relaxed further into his chair, "we weren't busy and fruit ninja is fun." 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "sometimes I can't believe you get anything done." 

He bristled a bit, "And you don't blow things off, Annie?" She wanted to say something witty, to lighten the mood, but she deflated. "You okay?" He questioned, suddenly very concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, I know you care about your work. I should respect the fact your methods of getting things done differ from mine." She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's alright, seriously. I respect your work ethic, Annie, even if you'd have to kill me if you told me what you actually  _ did _ ." His smile cut straight through her and a smile crept onto her features.

"I appreciate that. It's just… work has been troubling, these past few months. I have this case, it's a huge case and if I screw up, my job goes down the drain," she paused and thought about the real consequences she was facing, "I got too emotionally involved, you see, and now I can't go through with it. I can't do what I'm supposed to do, what I was meant to do. My entire life I've worked so hard to prove myself to everyone around me, yet at the end of the day, all I can do is disappoint." Her face felt tight and her eyes grew glassy.

"Annie… you're not a disappointment. You're the smartest, kindest and most hardworking person I've ever met. If you are emotionally invested in this case, there's a good reason for it. Your job can either come around to the fact you're right or they can lose you. They'd be pretty damn stupid to let go of someone like you." Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she listened to Jeff's words. She wanted nothing more than to tell him how much he means to her, how kind he is, how much he makes her want to be better. He reached across the table and wiped his thumb across her cheeks, his entire expression considerate and careful.

She sniffled and gently grabbed his wrist, which still lingered near her face. She brought his hand down to the table and laced their fingers together. "You don't know much that means to me. You're right, by the way. My work just doesn't understand how important this case is to me, how much I care about it." He rubbed his thumb across her skin, the gesture soft and comforting. 

"Of course I'm right, I'm me." He flashed her a wide grin and she chuckled. 

"Alright, time to clean up and stop crying," She laughed a bit and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her dish, Jeff's and walked over to his sink.

"Annie, you do not have to clean up. I'm a grown man, I can do my own dishes." He was behind her suddenly, his body a few inches away. She shivered, frozen where she stood. He swooped to her side and snatched the dishes from her hands. 

"Okay, I'm going to head to the bathroom," She smiled, put all her weight on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. The bathroom was painted a light blue and had two very bright lights above the mirror. She dabbed her running makeup with toilet paper and tried to calm herself down in the mirror. The water running in the kitchen and the sink in front of her helped her in her efforts, her entire body still a bit strung up. After a few minutes, she felt ready to face him again. He was in the middle of washing one of their dishes and she snuck up behind him and snatched it from him.

"Hey?!" He laughed and tried to grab the dishes again.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Too slow." She knew he'd never be able to take the dish if she really put her reflexes to the test, but she wanted to lighten the mood. 

"I should've held that dish above my head, you would've never been able to reach it." She gasped and swatted at his sudsy hand; he tried to steal the dish away from her again, but missed. 

"I told ya, too slow." She laughed as she backed away from him and dangled the plate in front of her. "Let me help."

He crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh, "Fine, Edison. If you don't think I can do one simple task, step right ahead." He moved away from the sink and gestured for her to take his place.

"Keep up this attitude,  _ Winger,  _ and I'm gonna splash you." She sipped the plate into the soapy water, grabbed the dishcloth that rested beside the sink and scrubbed. 

"Don't even joke, this suit was six-thousand dollars." She rolled her eyes, her back to him. He stood slightly behind her and she could feel him watch her every move. 

After a few moments, Jeff shifted, "you scrub too hard." 

She guffawed, "Yeah,  _ okay _ ." Jeff took a simple step further and was a mere inch away from her. He gently put his hands on hers, his upper arms rested against hers. Her breath hitched and every part of her wanted to lean into him.

"See,  _ easy _ ." He moved their hands together, his fingers added little pressure to the dish. He was so warm and she could feel the thrum of his pulse under his skin. He gently led her hands to the dry rack and placed the dish in a free slot. 

"I think I could've just adjusted the pressure a bit, y'know." Her voice was breathy and deep, as she still relished in the rush of his touch. Tiny volts of electricity ran through her where his hands touched hers, where his arms rested against hers.

"I know that, but this is just so much more fun," he whispered. His lips were against her ear as he spoke, his hot breath made her shiver again. She knew damn well she could turn him around, slam him against his counter and have him take her right here. She loved the teasing, the tension too much to do that quite yet.

His fingers drifted up her bare arms, her entire body tense in anticipation. He brushed her hair to the right side of her neck, his fingers graced her skin; she let out a small sigh at the touch. He began to kiss her neck, very chaste. She closed her eyes and tilted her neck slightly, her breath uneven. His pulse was racing, as his kisses only deepened. Then, after she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around. His eyes were dark and his breath shallow; she knew he wanted her and that thought alone was enough to make her crazy. She reached up and kissed him properly then, her body pressed against his. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck as his hands gripped her hips. His tongue danced across her lips as their kiss deepened. Annie had never felt hotter, it was as if her body was on fire, every single fiber of her wanted him.

She broke away for a moment and gave him a sly smile before flipping them. He was wide eyed as he was pressed against the counter. She kissed him once again, more desperate than before, as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. She found herself kissing his neck, which caused him to groan. She was so lost in the moment, in Jeff, that she let her control go. The control she desperately needed to not ravish the entire town. She was too close to his neck, to his pounding heart, his artery throbbed under the thin skin. She snarled suddenly, her eyes snapped to a violent purple and a sharp pair of fangs replaced her canines. She was shoved off him, incredibly quickly; she stared into his wide eyes and all she saw was fear. She Immediately gained control of herself again, but her eyes still burned purple. He gripped his counter so hard she was sure his knuckles would break; he seemed to be frozen in a mixture of fear and shock.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. She took off then, her speed too fast for him to track. She grabbed her purse before leaving and in moments, found herself in the unforgiving streets of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such an evil tease! hope you're still enjoying this!!! One more chapter to go!!


	5. Need You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end 'tis upon us! I know I'm p cool posting the rest of it today, I just got real excited to have finished this thing ! I had so much fun writing this little fic and I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> This chapter does have heavy descriptions of violence and gore, so be warned!

**_Jeff_ **.

****

She had stood there with neon purple eyes, cat-like pupils, and two, long fangs. His entire body had gone numb, his brain shut down and all he could do was gape at her. She told him she was sorry before she ran away, at speeds only vampires could achieve.

Annie Edison, the woman he'd been dating, the woman he'd opened his heart to, a vampire. He was sick to his stomach, how could he have been so blind? He replayed their interactions over and over, all the details she told him, everything. The FBI thing was an obvious ruse, for she was an agent for the vampire world. She had marked him, he realized. The night they met, she had been looking for him, to kill him. Every time he thought about this, the blood drained from his face. What didn't make sense to him, though, is why she didn't kill him that first night. Hell, at any time. What game was she playing? Make him fall for her, then make him watch as she ripped his heart from his chest, literally and figuratively.

He sat in his office at his law firm, which also seconded as a base for his group of hunters. It was a spacious room, his desk was towards the far wall. Everything about the room was rustic and modern, as Annie had once described him. The desk was a polished wood, minimally decorated. To the left of the desk was a rack of liquor and crystalline glasses. Giant windows replaced the wall to the right of the desk, which allowed him to see the city skyline. It had been days since that night, but his mind still tortured him with a constant replay of it. He had loved everything about her, but there was something about her eyes. From the moment she fluttered her eyelashes his way, he was gone. Her big, blue eyes had drawn him in and were his final thoughts before he drifted to sleep most nights. He loved how much she challenged him, how much she understood him, how intently she listened, how kind she was. Her laugh made him feel things he hadn't felt ever before, it was bubbly and joyous and her smile was bright and toothy, which only made him grin. 

"Jeff, we're coming in!" Britta yelled. It snapped him out of his train of thought and brought him back to his morose reality. The door opened violently, Britta and Abed stomped in shortly afterwards. "You've been cooped up here for days, you have to talk to us at some point." Jeff sighed, a headache threatened to further ruin his day.

"She's right, Jeff. From the way you're acting, the only conclusion I can come to is that you're heartbroken. This will only end in a scene of you telling us who broke your heart." Abed pointed at him as he talked, his voice monotonous as it usually was. Jeff knew he was concerned, though, in his own way. Britta's eyes were wide as Abed spoke, her expression softened from angry to pitiful.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I wish I had the energy to be mad at you two, to say something witty to get you the hell out of here so I can wallow alone…. But I don't." He took a deep breath before beginning his story. They both sat on the couch in front of his desk, their expressions shifted the further he got into it. "She's a vampire, an emissary to be exact. I was her mark. I fell for a vampire..." His voice was small and strained. It had taken him years to let his guard down like this, to be so open with his feelings. To get him to admit he felt something for anyone at all would've been like pulling teeth, but here he was telling his best friends that a girl he liked immensely was their mortal enemies. 

"God, I'm so sorry Jeff." Britta's voice was small and he knew she wouldn't be able to console him any further. Her lips were pointed downwards in a small grimace, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to show him that she was there for him. Britta and Jeff bickered a lot, but at the end of the day, they cared for one another. She was the pretty, blonde chick he had dismissed for nothing more than an anarchist, activist. He was so glad he grew a pair and actually got to know her for who she actually is: thoughtful, caring, deep, and a little selfless. 

Abed squinted his eyes, "What's Annie's last name?" Jeff could see the gears turning in his head, but wasn't privy to whatever conclusion they were churning out.

"Edison. Why?" Jeff sat up straighter, scared and curious as to where his question was headed.

Abed visibly deflated slightly, his lower lip twitched and he shifted his head quickly to the right, "Troy is one of them." His voice sounded as strained as Jeff had ever heard. Britta gasped and Jeff's eyes widened, his heart wrenched once again. Not only had his heart been toyed with, Abed's had too. Abed had told them snippet of his time with Troy and how much he enjoyed his company. It was the most Abed had ever talked about any one person, which signaled to Jeff and Britta he was hitting it off with Troy.

They sat in a deafening silence for a while, all of them unsure of what to do or think. "We have to… get rid of them." Jeff's voice was so unsure, so unlike him. He was the leader of their section of hunters and he was always so confident, so prepared, so ready. 

Abed and Britta were visibly shaken by the declaration, “Jeff…” Britta began, but quickly trailed off, for she knew that this is how things were. Vampires were monsters, they killed people and it was hunters’ jobs to stop as many of them as possible. It was a birthright to him, passed onto him through his deadbeat father, but he took the responsibility anyways. Knowing there were creatures more dangerous than humans lurking around was a tough enough burden to carry, but to be the people to make sure they are taken care of accordingly, was even more harrowing. Sometimes the look in their eyes was so human, despite the unnatural shade to their eyes; they pleaded to be spared, to be left alone, to be shown mercy. Jeff had never been one for mercy, so he would plunge his stake right into their chest and never break eye contact. Abed took the job just as seriously, accidentally stumbling upon the agency and quickly proving himself to be a valuable asset. Yet, they were both rendered almost useless in this moment, so deterred by emotion. 

“What other choice do we have, Britta?” His voice raised, anger and frustration seeped into the words. He got out of his chair suddenly and whipped open the drawer built into his desk, “They’re vampires. They are the very thing we stand against, the very thing we _kill_.” His throat constricted as he choked out ‘kill’, for the image of Annie’s eyes losing their spark flashed before his eyes. 

Abed and Britta got up quickly, afraid of his rashness. Abed seemed distant, but Jeff knew he would come with if he had to. Britta was more of a wild card, she may try to convince them that they should disobey the rules, fight for their feelings, despite the fact their lovers were vampires. Jeff knew that if he didn’t leave now, he’d lose his nerve. So, he quickly grabbed all his weapons, a change of clothes and stormed out of his office. After changing and making his way into his Lexus, he heard the tapping of glass. Abed and Britta stood next to his car, suited up, with their own share of weapons at hand.

“We aren’t letting you do this alone, Jeff. We stick together.” Britta spoke as soon as he rolled down his tinted window. 

“Despite the extreme emotional turmoil we are both going through,” Abed’s voice wavered just slightly, “I’m not turning my back on this, on you. We’re family.” Jeff felt a surge of appreciation and admiration for his _family_ and it gave him the courage he needed to unlock the car doors, let them in, and drive off.

****

Abed had found a way to track Troy through his phone and he told Jeff he would most likely be with Annie. Jeff tried to keep his mind blank, unemotional, as he would any other stake. It was proving to be incredibly difficult. They found themselves in the middle of the woods, near a mansion that had been abandoned for decades; he fought off the urge to roll his eyes, because of course the vampires lived in an abandoned mansion. He parked his car by the side of the nearest road and began on foot; the vampires didn’t seem to be in the mansion, but a hundred yards away from it. This gave them a more even playing field, for a hoard of vampires would take three hunters out, no matter how skilled, with ease. Two, on the other hand, would be a more even fight. Jeff’s heart raced as his boots crunched the grass beneath them, his fingers twitched, despite being tightly wound around a wooden stake. Abed and Britta also seemed anxious, for the only sounds were their bated breath and the small dings of Abed’s technology tracking Troy’s phone.

Abed stuck out his arm and they all froze, “They’re just up ahead.” His voice was as quiet as possible, while still being audible. Jeff knew that if they were listening closely enough, Annie and Troy would be able to hear it. Jeff was still mystified and frightened of the vampire's heightened abilities and some vampire’s supernatural abilities. He realized then that Troy and Annie could be harboring certain abilities that would make the fight even more weighted their way, a shiver went up Jeff’s spine. 

“Troy, I know they're coming after us, but we have to stay _calm_ .” Annie’s voice rang through Jeff’s ears and made him dizzy. It was so clear, yet filled with fear. _Were they compromised?_ His heart raced even faster.

“Annie, a group of angry, powerful vampires are coming to take our heads off our bodies! I cannot stay calm!” Troy sobbed, his voice shrill and cracked. Jeff looked at Abed and Britta curiously, unsure of what to make of the conversation they were listening in on.

“Troy, they work incredibly slowly and Shirley can keep them off our scent for at least a day, we just have to keep moving…” Annie’s voice trailed off as Abed’s tracker beeped again. Jeff knew they had heard the noise, so Jeff moved in front of Abed and Britta, his weapons ready.

In a blink of an eye, Annie and Troy stood in front of them, the thick forest covered their backs. Annie’s eyes widened and her mouth parted; Jeff’s chest constricted as he looked at her, so beautiful and so shaken. “Jeff…” Annie’s voice came out as a strangled whisper and her brows furrowed. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a tight tank top, her dark brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail and carried a giant bag on her shoulder. Jeff steeled himself and made sure she couldn’t see how much his heart ached upon seeing her again, how much he wanted to run over there and kiss her, despite everything. Annie eyed his weapon for a moment before a devastated look took hold of her features, “There’s so much I want to say, to explain to you…” She seemed to speak for herself and for Troy, because he mumbled a small yes towards Abed.

Jeff looked away as he began their first protocol when they had to deal with more than one vampire, spill blood. He took his stake and jabbed it into his palm, the pain didn’t bother him as a gush of blood spilled from the wound. He heard Annie and Troy hiss before he looked up at them; her eyes were the same purple he remembered, her teeth bared as she crouched before them. Troy’s eyes became a bright vermillion, his crouch just as menacing, then Annie pounced. 

She flung herself towards Jeff, her speed incredible, but he knew exactly what to do. Most vampires were repetitive and uncreative when it came to their attacks. He dodged her initial leap and turned quickly to face her, her eyes focused on the blood that flowed to the grass. He came at her then, flinging a concoction of holy water and vervain towards her. She screeched as the liquid came in contact with her arms, the skin immediately bubbled and swelled.

“Annie!” Troy yelled, his attention being wrenched from Britta and Abed. Britta got a swipe at his legs then and he tumbled to the ground, but the moment before Abed could finish it off, a swoosh of wind pushed them both off Troy. Jeff swirled back around to Annie, her eyes violent and frantic, her teeth punctured her lower lip as she held her ruined arm. She growled at him, the sound deep and guttural, but before she could make another move, Jeff flung himself at her. They landed against the trunk of a thick oak tree with a thud. Annie was stunned only for a second, before she pushed him off her. They then began to swing punches at one another, in any attempt to get the upper hand. Despite her strength and senses, he stayed on beat with her, as he narrowly avoided every swipe. Her eyes darted towards Troy every few seconds, which allowed him to chuck his stake at her shoulder. It plunged itself into her right shoulder, another scream ripped from her lips. Everything inside Jeff burned, he was causing her so much pain, and he knew he shouldn’t care, but his entire body screamed in agony. She yanked the wood out violently and in his moment of hesitance, she pounced. He landed on the ground, his entire body pinned down by arms too strong to contest against; he stared at her for just a second before her long, dagger-like fangs sunk into his neck. He had only been bitten twice before, but he didn’t remember it hurting like this. He could feel every single tooth dig into his neck, cut into his veins and draw blood from them. The daggers seemed to linger forever, before someone pushed Annie off him. His head spun from the loss of blood, from the pain of her hands pressing against his shoulders. 

“Jeff? Jeff?” Britta asked, her voice frantic. He was being sat up, he realized. Abed and Britta knelt near him, Britta’s fast fingers worked to attend to his neck wound. Jeff realized that both Abed and Britta had cuts and bruises all over their face. His eyes finally made their way towards Annie and Troy, who stood a few feet away; she seemed horrified, her lips stained red with his blood. That was the last thing he remembered seeing before his head fell back towards the ground again. 

****

 **_Annie_ **.

She was horrified as she looked at a limb Jeff, his neck completely open, blood still trickled from the laceration. It had all happened too fast, she had not time to talk to him, to convince him that she wasn’t a monster; she knew she was, though, despite how much she wished she wasn’t. Annie and Troy stood cautiously away from the hunters, but lingered nonetheless. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she was so sorry that this had happened and that she’d do anything to make it right. Instead, he was lying limp on the ground, her arm was blasted and her shoulder had a gaping hole in it. She had wiped all the blood from her mouth, her face now raw, despite the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes.

Abed turned suddenly, his eyes shot daggers their way. “We didn’t want this to happen…” Was all Annie could say. Abed didn’t look in her direction, instead, he kept his eyes trained on Troy. “At least let me help him!” Annie exclaimed, desperate to help him in any way she could. Britta turned her way, slowly, her expression ice cold.

“I’m not letting the vampire who just drained one of my best friends get _anywhere_ near him.”

“He’s lost a lot of blood, if you just let me give him some of mine, he’ll heal right away. The nearest blood transfusion is miles away.” She kept her voice quiet as she tried not to get too riled up. She looked at Jeff and her heart panged; she felt worse than awful, she felt hideous. Britta considered this for a moment before backing away from him; she was still close enough that if she wanted to, she could plunge a stake through Annie’s heart.

Annie knelt beside his head; she picked it up as gently as she could and pushed his lips apart. She winced as she glanced at the wound she made, tears welled behind her eyes as she looked at his face, somehow peaceful. She bit her wrist, a secretion of liquid that was close enough to blood, slowly oozed from the area. She placed it against his mouth and prayed to any deity that would listen that he would drink it. She watched his throat shift as he choked on it a bit, but swallowed it, nonetheless. She sighed in relief as his neck quickly began to heal and shortly after, his eyes fluttered open. 

“Annie?” He whispered, his voice groggy. She gave him a small, horribly pained smile. She wanted nothing more than to beg for his forgiveness, to caress his cheek and never let go of him. 

“Jeff, I’m so so sorry. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” She sobbed. She could sense Troy close behind, in case Britta decided to take a move against Annie. Jeff felt around his neck and was stunned to see his skin was completely healed.

“You’re a vampire, Annie. Why…?” He choked out, his voice just as strained and as emotional as hers. 

She took a deep breath, let go of his face and stood up. “You were my mark, Jeff. Abed was Troy’s. But the more I got to know you, the more I realized I couldn’t go through with it. You grew on me, Jeff and I couldn’t shake you. I’d give the entire world to take back what happened that night, what happened today, but I know it’s not that simple.” Her voice cracked as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. 

Troy perked up then, “She’s not lying. You two are important to us, you became too important, really…” 

Jeff seemed almost as stunned as when she revealed herself that night, his eyes wide, his face unsure. “We were running from our coven, for they found out that we outed ourselves without completing our mission.” Annie breathed, she looked intently at Jeff and prayed that he would understand enough to let them go. “And if you really want to kill me, go ahead. I’d much rather it be you than them. I can’t stand to cause you anymore pain.” 

Annie walked up to Jeff cautiously, took his hand and grabbed one of the stakes that hung from his belt. She lifted his hand and placed the sharp end of the stake against her chest, her gaze determined as she did so. Jeff simply looked down at her, his eyes wide and glossy. “I can’t…” She stepped away from him, with wide, hopeful eyes. “I thought that if I just resorted back to what I knew, what I thought was right, everything would make sense again. Everything I thought I knew was wrong, because even after everything, when I look at you all I feel is warmth.” Annie watched as Britta relaxed, seemingly touched by the gesture, despite being ready to slit Annie’s throat moments ago. She glanced at Troy, who walked towards Abed, his hands extended. 

“Abed, you don’t know how bad I wanted to tell you everything, how close I came to telling you everything. Fighting you was ripping me apart, literally and figuratively… your punches hurt.” His voice was quiet enough so that Britta and Jeff couldn’t hear, but Annie could. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain, I’m sorry that I hurt you just as much as you hurt me.” His voice was soft and she knew he wasn’t just talking about physically. 

“Is there any way you can forgive me, Jeff?” Annie’s voice was small as she looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes. He nodded slightly and she heaved a sigh of relief. Annie suddenly remembered the vengeful vampires that were also after their throats and froze, “Troy, the coven…”

“The coven is not going to be bothering you guys for a while.” Annie spun upon hearing Shirley’s determined voice. 

“Shirley!” Annie beamed.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“How did you?” Annie began, curious as to how Shirley could bend an ancient law.

“Let’s say they are all extremely afraid of what I can do. Of what you two can do. Of what any vampire powerful enough to question the system can do. I wish I could say that I agree with what has gone down here, but I love you two too much to see you get killed by our kind. So, they’ve given you and your hunters a pardon. As long as you all leave here and never return.” 

“Shirley, thank you so much.” Annie breathed.

“Seriously, Shirles. We’ll miss you.” Troy spoke, his fingers intertwined with Abed’s.

“I’ll miss you both, too. Yet, you have your own lives to lead now.” She smiled at them, pride radiated from her features in waves. “Now, go!” She gave them both a wave before darting off into the now dark forest.

Annie turned back to Jeff and carefully laced her fingers with his, “I know there’s a lot of trust that needs to be built again and I can assure you I’m capable of control, but I want you to know that I love you.” She grinned and Jeff grinned back. 

“I know there’s also a lot of trust to be built on my side, too, and I also promise I can control myself. I just want to let you know that I love you too. I have for a while now.” He cupped her face and brought his lips against hers, for a brief second. It was a promise of sorts, to start new, to relearn everything they had been taught together. 

“You do realize she almost drained you like thirty minutes ago,” Britta suggested, but her tone was light. 

“Yeah and I almost boiled her arm off.”

“That’s fair in a fucked up sort of way, I guess,” She shrugged, but her expression was joyful. The moment Annie turned to face Troy he was in the midst of locking lips with Abed. She smiled, so incredibly happy for her best friend. “Where’s my sexy vampire partner?” Britta huffed as she made her way north. Troy and Abed followed after her, Troy’s laughter echoed in the dark forest. 

Annie lingered with Jeff for a moment, “milady.” He offered her his arm and she took it eagerly, her battered arm almost completely healed. 

“Milord.” They both walked towards Jeff’s car, a wider family being born. As they drove into the night, they all felt content in knowing that a new life awaited all of them, a life that they could control, a life dictated by their choices, not someone else's.


End file.
